All I Need
by Eris1
Summary: The continuing of Dwyn and Wally.


All I Need  
  
Dwyn rolled over with a soft sigh and threw her arm across the bed. She opened her eyes as it hit the mattress with a soft thump. She wasn't surprised to find that she was alone in bed; only a bit put off. It unnerved her every time she woke up alone. A million scenarios played through her mind as she rolled out of bed and picked up her robe off the floor. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered Wally throwing it there the night before. The thought of Wally had her glancing at his empty side of the bed again. She wished she knew where he was. Dating a superhero wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, and she really had to hand it to Lois Lane.  
  
Dwyn secured the belt on her robe as she crossed into the living room where Wally had set up a vidlink to the Hall. She flipped it on and waited for someone to answer. She grinned when Wally's face filled her screen.  
  
"Nice of you to say goodbye, Sailor."  
  
Wally had the good sense to look chastised at her remark. He smiled as he studied her tumbled hair as he wished he could be there to tumble it some more. "You just looked so innocent and you're not innocent when you're awake. You certainly proved that last night."  
  
Dwyn blushed and hoped no one else had heard his comments. "Will you be home late?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Want me to wait up?"  
  
"If you can, I know you have be up early."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Love you, Dwyn."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
As soon as the line of communication between them was cut off, Dwyn suddenly felt very alone. She brushed her hair out of her face and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.  
  
The Flash stared at the now dark console and missed her already. He heard someone come up behind him.   
  
"So the old ball and chain calling to check up on you?" Hawkgirl asked with a grin.  
  
Flash didn't turn around to respond to her. "At least I'm sleeping with one instead of swinging one." He finally turned to look at her with a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off pretending to be angry.  
  
Superman walked over with a grin. "So she wasn't checking up on you?"  
  
Flash laughed. "Nah, she just wanted to say 'hi'. I'm gonna go out on rounds now."  
  
Superman nodded. "Just be sure not to swing by the office of a certain social worker. We need you on the job, Cupid."  
  
Flash nodded. "Don't worry about me, Supes. I know my job. But that won't stop me from peeking in on her." Flash shot Superman his signature grin and ran off before he could say a thing.  
  
Superman shook his head with a smile. "The young and the reckless."  
  
Several hours later Dwyn stood in her office staring out at the city landscape. On her desk lay a pile of case files that needed her attention. But at the moment only the events of the past year were on her mind. Just thinking about Wally made her smile and she couldn't imagine her life without him; with or without superpowers. He was always good for a laugh, a hug, or whatever she needed. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment and if he was okay. She always worried about him when he wasn't around. Dwyn figured this must be what it was like to be dating a cop. She thanked her lucky stars for the presence of Lois. Superman's wife was the only person Dwyn could truly confide it. It was nice to have someone to talk to when things got out of control at times.  
  
The ringing of the phone brought Dwyn's attention back to her desk. She pulled herself away from the window with a soft sigh and answered the phone.  
  
"Dwyn W. . ." She caught herself before she said Wally's last name. She frowned to herself and shook her head. West wasn't her last name and they weren't even engaged. But before she could correct herself the voice on the phone began frantically squawking at Dwyn.  
  
"Dwyn, it's Mary. The orphanage is on fire! I don't know what to do and all the kids are running around in the street!"  
  
Dwyn's breath caught in her throat as her friend's words registered. "Have you called the fire department?"  
  
"Yes, but I need some help with the kids. Can you come down here?"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
Dwyn hung up the phone and rushed out of her office. "There's a fire at the orphanage and I'm going there. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
She ran out the door and ran the few blocks to the orphanage. She fumbled with her purse as she tried to pry her identification from her wallet. She flashed it at the first firefighter she saw and pushed her way through the massive crowd of on-lookers. She spotted the frazzled director of the orphanage standing with a firefighter. Dwyn rushed up to her and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Is everyone out, Mary?"  
  
"I thought Timmy was still inside so I told him and he went in to get him. But it turns out Timmy was out here all along. But then he didn't come out and I figure he got out some other way."  
  
Dwyn grabbed Mary's shoulders. "Mary, you're babbling. Someone went in after Timmy?" Mary nodded. "Who? A firefighter?" Mary shook her head. "Who, Mary? Who went in after Timmy?"  
  
"The Flash."  
  
Dwyn's knees buckled and tears came to her eyes. "And he didn't come out?" Mary simply shrugged and Dwyn shook her roughly. "Mary, did you see the Flash come out?" Mary shook her head slowly. Dwyn then turned to the firefighter. "What about you? Did you see him come out?"  
  
"No, ma'am, but I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Why don't you go in and find out?" Dwyn practically screeched at him.  
  
"We can't go into the building at this time, ma'am. We're under orders to pull back."  
  
"Pull back! The man that I . . ." She paused and caught herself before she admitted her relationship to these people. ". . . owe my life to is in there and you're going to pull back?"  
  
"Ma'am, I have to think about my men."  
  
Dwyn thrust her purse at Mary. "And I have to think about the Flash!"  
  
She ran up the steps and grabbed the door handle. She cried out in pain as the metal scalded her hand. She shrugged off her blazer and used it to open the door. As soon as she was inside the black smoke filled her lungs and made her eyes tear. She covered her mouth and nose with her jacket. It was impossible to see anything through the smoke and the flames. She moved forward as quickly as she dared and kept an eye out for Wally.  
  
"Flash!" She didn't dare using his real name since she didn't know who else could hear her. "Flash!" She fumbled around desperately through the burning rubble. This had to be her fault in some way. Wally was hurt somewhere and it was her fault. She should have paid closer attention to the inspections. Dwyn shook her head. Now was not the time to berate herself. She had to find Wally.  
  
Her heart nearly exploded in her chest when she spotted him lying on the floor in a corner. She rushed to him without noticing the debris bruising her arms and legs. Dwyn fell to her knees beside him and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Wally." She whispered as she leaned her face close to his. When she felt his breath against her cheek she nearly sobbed with happiness. He was alive but unconscious. With a soft grunt she pushed a smoldering timber off of him. It must have hit him in the head she guessed as she reached for his wrist. With a cry of alarm she realized his signal watch was missing. She couldn't believe that he had lost another one. Being the fastest man in the world made losing things very easy.  
  
Something dripped on Wally's face and she wiped it away quickly. But there was another and then another. She looked around to find the source before realizing it was her own tears. With the watch missing she was out of ideas. He was far too heavy for her to drag out and a even if he were conscious they'd have a problem.  
  
She ran the pad of her thumb along his cheekbone with a soft smile. She wasn't about to leave him here alone. She'd stay with him until the end. She laid her head on his chest as there was a loud explosion above them. She figured the roof must be caving in and she barely noticed as glass rained down around them. It cut her arms and tangled in her hair. She coughed as her lungs gave up fighting the thick smoke. She suddenly felt as if she were floating. Her last thought as she lost consciousness was that death must be like being carried away.  
  
Dwyn awoke with a gasp as she quickly sat up. J'onn and Wonder Woman rushed to the side of the bed as she looked around in alarm. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the medi-bay." J'onn's comforting voice took some of the edge off her fear.   
  
  
  
"And Wally?" Dwyn looked around the room looking for him before turning back to J'onn and Wonder Woman. "Where's Wally? Why isn't he here too?" Alarm began to creep into her voice as she bunched the sheet in her fists. They exchanged a look before turning back to Dwyn. "J'onn, where's Wally? Diana?" She looked at them pleadingly as tears swam in her eyes.  
  
Diana smiled kindly at Dwyn. "He's unconscious but he's going to be okay. He took a nasty blow to the head, but J'onn says there appears to be no permanent damage."  
  
Dwyn hugged herself as she started to cry in relief. For the first time she noticed the white bandages snaking along her hands and arms. She turned to J'onn with a question in her eyes.  
  
"Minor cuts and bruises with some burns. Nothing to be concerned with, Dwyn."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't care if I'd lost both my arms as long as Wally's okay." She looked around the medi-bay again. "But why isn't he here?"  
  
Diana smiled. "We thought it might be best to separate you two."  
  
Dwyn shook her head. "Come on, Diana, he's unconscious for Pete's sake." She began to tug on the tubes hooked up to her arms. "J'onn, come take these thing before I yank them out."   
  
J'onn shook his head. "You really should rest, Dwyn."  
  
"And you really should help me get these out so I can see Wally."  
  
Diana and J'onn exchanged another glance before Diana nodded at him. J'onn stepped forward and began to remove the tubes from Dwyn's arms.  
  
"Dywn, you must promise me to rest if you go down there."  
  
She smiled innocently and held up her right hand. "Big blue boy scout's honor."   
  
J'onn laughed. "And I won't tell Superman you said that."  
  
Once he had removed all of the tubes Dwyn scrambled out of bed. She grabbed onto a bedrail to keep from falling and J'onn stepped forward to help her. She held up a hand and shook her head. "No, J'onn, I need to do this on my own."  
  
J'onn tried to be angry at her. "It's no wonder you and Flash get on so well. You're both so stubborn." He sighed and stepped out of her way.  
  
It was slow going but Dwyn eventually made it down to Wally's bedroom. When she was finally outside his door, she collapsed against the wall to catch her breath. She felt like she had just run a marathon rather than taken an elevator down a few floors. She keyed the number into the keypad and the door swooshed open. She moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Wally didn't stir and she reached up to run her fingers through his tangle of red hair. Dwyn yawned softly and curled up next to him. It looked like she was going to keep her promise to J'onn after all.  
  
Dwyn felt someone tugging on her hair and she forced her eyes open. It took a moment for them to focus and a smile spread across her face as she registered Wally's smiling face. She sat up so fast that her head swam.  
  
"Wally! You're awake!"  
  
He grinned. "It certainly seems that way, Darlin'."  
  
She threw her arms around him. "By the Goddess, I was so worried about you!"  
  
He laughed and pushed her back so that he could study her. "By the Goddess? You've been hanging out with Wonder Woman too much."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands and leaned toward him. Just before their lips met there was a knock at the door. She smiled. "We are forever being interrupted."  
  
Wally winked at her. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Superman strolled in. Dwyn tried not to roll her eyes at the sight of him. With his x-ray vision he had to have known now wasn't a good time. She gave him her best smile. "Hi, Supes."  
  
Superman shook his head and smiled. "How are the two people I fished out of a burning building doing?"  
  
Dwyn looked at him and grinned. "I was wondering how we got out of there. Did you come in through a window?" He nodded. "Well that explains the broken glass and I guess the floating sensation I had was you picking us up?" He nodded again. "Well, if I felt like I could stand I'd give you a hug. But you're just going to have to wait."  
  
Superman laughed. "I'll remind you when you're feeling better. You two get some rest. And I mean rest." He looked at them both pointedly.  
  
"I promise that Wally and I will go to sleep like good little children."  
  
He nodded and left the room. As the door slide shut behind him she turned to Wally only to find him staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that he fished us both out of the burning building? Why do have all those bandages on anyway?" He touched one of the bandages lightly.  
  
Dwyn suddenly felt slightly embarrassed over what she had done. She looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Mary told me that you went in and didn't come out. So I ran in after you."  
  
"You ran into an inferno for me?" She nodded. "Even though you had no way to get out?" She nodded once more. "Dwyn, you could have been killed."  
  
"I don't care, Wally. You were in there and you needed help."  
  
"Dwyn, you're just a regular person. You don't have any powers like the rest of us."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I couldn't stand there and do nothing."  
  
"You had to know that one of the others would have shown up. Superman just said that he got there in time to save us."  
  
"But what if he hadn't? What if he had been too late and you died in there?"  
  
"You would have died with me, Dwyn."  
  
"I would have rather die with you than live without you, Wally."  
  
He stared at her for a moment as she searched for the right words. It had to be the single nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You know, I'd have done the same thing."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry softly. He rubbed her back softly as he whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Don't cry. All that matters is that we're together now." He laid her back down on the bed. "Get some sleep, Dwyn."  
  
"You promise to be here when I wake up?"  
  
"I promise that I won't go anywhere." 


End file.
